Glitches
Glitches are mistakes in a game's programming, which usually cause errors during gameplay. Some of these can be used to a player's advantage, while other glitches may be problematic, and could be disruptive to the progress of the game. Nintendo Game Boy Red/Blue MissingNO. Glitch This glitch allows you to clone items to numbers higher than 99, capture Pokémon over the level of 100 (up to level 255), see Safari Zone Pokémon outside of the Safari Zone, and get to the Glitch City, which is impossible to get out of unless the player has a Pokémon that knows Fly or Teleport. Bird Glitch :See Bird type (Glitch) Item Duplication/Higher Than 100 #Go to Viridian City and speak to the old man who complained about his back near the start of the game. #Talk to him and say that you need help. #Fly to Cinnabar Island, and place the item you wish to clone in the sixth place of your inventory. #Surf on the east coast, but always right next to the land, do not surf out to sea, or too far south. #While surfing you will encounter: #*Standard sea Pokémon. (example:Tentacool) #*Strange Pokémon that do not belong here. (example: Pidgey) #*Pokémon higher than level 100. #*Missingno. #After defeating or capturing* Missingno., the item in sixth place will be multiplied to numbers higher than 99. You can carry on seeing Missingno.s which will continue to duplicate the sixth item. You can also switch the item you want to duplicate without going through the whole process over again #You can also carry on fighting or capturing level 100+ Pokémon. Safari Pokémon Outside the Safari Zone # Go to Fuchsia City. # Enter the Safari Zone, but as soon as you've entered, leave again. # Fly to Cinnabar Island, and Surf on the east coast, but always right next to the land, do not surf out to sea, or too far south. (note that it works with the same condition in Seafoam Islands) # While surfing you will encounter Safari Zone Pokémon (e.g. Chansey). Notes: This is a good way to capture the rarer Pokémon of the Safari Zone: * Chansey * Kangaskhan * Tauros Notes: * After capturing a level 100+ Pokémon it will only level-up effectively with Rare Candies. If it levels up in a battle it will go back to level 100. * If you level up a level 255 Pokémon, it will level up to lv. 0, the HP bar will be messed up, and the full HP will be an improper fraction (e.g. 67/32) Tree Glitch This is a simple, minor glitch. First go somewhere and cut down a random tree using the HM01 Cut. Stand where the tree once was, save, and turn the game off. When you turn the game on again you will be standing on top of the tree. This glitch does not work in any of the Generation III, Generation IV or Generation V games due to improvements of what the game saves. Glitch City #First go to Fuchsia City, then to the Safari Zone. #Exit the Safari Zone, and the guy will ask if you want to leave. Say "No". You will go back inside. Save and quit then try to exit again. This time, he will not ask you if you want to leave. He will instead say what he says when you're entering the Safari Zone. Go back outside. Then Fly to Cinnabar Island. Surf around the island. After a while there will be a box at the bottom of the screen. It will say "Ding-dong. Your Safari Game is over.". You will then be transported back to the Safari Zone counters. When exiting the player will be inside "Glitch City". * It is not recommended that a player go into the cave, as this will cause all movements to freeze. * This glitch can potentially damage your game if you save inside and don't have a Pokémon that knows fly or teleport. * You can fly to some other areas/routes and get a different Glitch City. 'm 'M is one of many glitch Pokémon. It was to be a baby Kangaskhan but was scrapped due to time constraints. It is also one of many "clones" of Missingno. but it has a separate identifiers, as it is a different Pokémon. The Mew Glitch The Mew Glitch is a name given to several glitches that allow a player to obtain a Mew without the aid of a cheating device. To properly perform this glitch a player must have had acquired the HM containing Fly or have a Pokémon that knows Teleport, and must have avoided the Youngster on Route 25 and the Gambler near the underground path, right of Saffron City, until ready to perform the glitch. First, a player must stand above the Gambler so that he is no longer visible. Next they must take a step down at him and quickly press start to open the menu (Note: If the Gambler spots the player the glitch will fail). While the menu is open, Fly to Cerulean City. If this step is performed correctly, the Gambler will spot the player, but the player will fly away right before the Gambler approaches him. Once the player arrives in Cerulean City, they are unable to talk or use the menu. Next, the player must battle the Youngster on Route 24 that was avoided earlier (Note: When going to battle the Youngster, the player must be a few steps away from him so that he walks to the player. Standing right in front of him will cause the game to freeze. The music will still be playing and, if you tried to talk to him, he will face you when you pressed A.). After defeating him, Fly to Lavender Town and walk onto Route 8, this will cause the start menu to pop up. Press 'B' to exit the menu and the player will be put into a battle with a Lv. 7 Mew. Further insight into this glitch can be seen here. If you want to catch Mew in Cerulean City, you need a Pokémon that knows Teleport. Then, player must stand above the Youngster so that he is no longer visible. Next they must take a step down at him and quickly press start to open the menu and Teleport to Cerulean City. After that, you will notice that the menu is unusable. Battle the first trainer in the Cerulean City Gym, then head to the Nugget Bridge. When you get to the bridge, the menu will suddenly appear. Press B and Lv. 7 Mew will appear. There is a way to use this glitch to encounter other Pokémon. This is the only way to catch Mew in Red, Blue, Green and Yellow and therefore it is impossible to fill up the Pokédex completely without having used it. Nintendo Game Boy Color Gold/Silver Entering the Color glitch Dimension (Note this will not work on the original gameboy) #Go to Vermillion city. #(Optional, but recommended) Save your game. #Walk to the place where there's a Machop flattening the ground and talk to it. #Do not move at all!!! #Open up the menu, and click on the bag #Go and click on the coin case and when a smaller menu comes up, click use. #You will enter the glitch dimension. WARNING!!! There is a small chance that your game will crash, but no worries. If it does, or you just want to leave the glitch, turn off your handheld and restart it. Cloning Pokémon and Items Go to a PC anywhere in the game. Go into Bill's PC and change the box to an EMPTY box . Now switch off the computer and save the game in front of it. Now turn the computer back on and go into Bill's PC. Deposit the Pokémon you wish to clone into the currently empty box. Now, with the Pokémon deposited, change the box to another EMPTY box. When prompted to save, select yes to save game and then yes to overwrite, but when it says "SAVING DO NOT TURN OFF THE POWER" do the most ironic thing and turn off the game (switch off the console). When you go back on, the Pokémon will be in your party, and in the box on the computer in front of you. Note: Test this until you get it right with a Pokémon you do not like/want, in case you accidentally lose your prized Pokémon. To clone an item simply make the Pokémon you are duplicating hold the item before attempting to clone it. Both Pokémon will be holding the item. (Note: This is very useful for Master Balls and the like). To make the cloning process faster, it is possible to deposit multiple Pokémon from your party into the box and all of them will be cloned (Tested up to five Pokémon at a time, the max you can deposit at one time). All Johto Starters #Start a new game. #Save OUTSIDE of Professor Elm's lab. #Go in lab and choose a Starter Pokémon. #Play until you get Poké Balls. #Catch 2 Pokémon. #Deposit your Starter Pokémon and one of the Pokémon you caught in Bill's PC. #Switch to another box. #While it saves, restart the game. #Go in the lab again and choose another Starter Pokémon. #When you go to Cherrygrove City, go to the Pokémon Center and go to Bill's PC. #The Starter Pokémon that you chose before and the Pokémon you caught will be in the PC. #Withdraw the Pokémon that you caught and deposit your Starter Pokémon. #Switch to another box. #Again, as it saves restart the game. #Choose another Starter Pokémon #In Cherrygrove, go to the Pokémon Center and to Bill's PC. #Two of the Starter Pokémon you had before are there. #You now have all Johto Starters. *NOTE FOR PEOPLE PLAYING CRYSTAL: You need Pokémon Stadium 2 to do this like it is shown. Without Pokémon Stadium 2, you need to restart the game a different time while it saves. Crystal Cloning Pokémon Go to a PC with the Pokémon you want to duplicate. Switch boxes to an empty box. Deposit the Pokémon you want to duplicate. Then switch boxes to a different empty box and when it says 'SAVING, DO NOT TURN OF THE POWER.', turn your system off. You'll find that you still have that Pokémon in your party and in the empty box. If this doesn't work, try again. Be aware that either this or the gold/silver cloning (which work the same way) may give you a Pokémon called "??????????" but that looks like the Pokémon you tried to clone; this Pokémon may have various negative side effects such as crashing the game. Turn off immediately if you receive a "??????????". Receive all Johto Starters This Glitch can be manipulated by doing the same way, and receiving all three starters. To do this, you must save before you get the starter. Then choose one, and go throughout the story until you can catch wild Pokémon. Catch a Pokémon and perform the Clone. When you turn back on, you will be back at the lab. Do the same thing, but with a different starter (make sure the first clone worked). Then, choose the final starter and go to your PC. You should have all three starters. Note: Only the Starter that you last took will be in your Pokédex, and the other two will not. The others' evolutions will appear though. Nintendo Game Boy Advance Ruby/Sapphire Berry Glitch The Berry Glitch is a bug in the Ruby and Sapphire Pokémon games. This glitch makes time related events, such as growing berries, stop from working. This starts becoming a problem after around 1 year of use. A message will pop up before starting the game saying internal battery has run dry, this indicates any time related events, such as the department store specials, stop from working. Some Pokémon, such as Jirachi automatically fix the Berry Glitch when you get them. You can get Jirachi by trading it from the Colosseum US bonus disc or by buying and completing Pokémon Channel. Sootopolis City Minor Glitch Fly to Sootopolis City and go up each stairway except the last one. Stand on it, but at the VERY bottom. Walk left. Instead of making a "bv" sound and making you stay in one spot like it usually does, you will walk forward! You can only be on this tile, and the glitch was fixed in Emerald. It has been tested. Emerald No/??? Pokémon Glitch Note: To perform this glitch, you must have a GameShark, and the 'Walk through walls' code. And it must be a new game, and go up to the part when you are going to get your first Pokémon. When Prof. Birch is being attacked by the Zigzagoon, ignore him and walk into the grass. When you are attacked by a Pokémon, you will send out a Pokémon that is just a black circle with a Question mark in it. *If you attack it says "??? has no moves!". *It is impossible to flee. *If you attempt to switch Pokémon, your game will freeze. *It is pointless to use your bag as it contains nothing. *If the wild Pokémon attacks you, it will say "??? has no health left!" and you will lose. Clone a Pokémon This glitch allows you to clone up to five Pokémon at a time, and six if you don't mind losing one. You may also clone items using the same technique. # Go to the Battle Frontier. # Go to the Battle Tower. # Use the PC right of the desks, then: Note: Make sure the Pokémon you wish to clone are deposited in any box with no Pokémon. If you want to clone items give whatever item(s) you want to clone to Pokémon in the box. Exit the Pokémon box, and save the game. After saving, withdraw whatever it was that you deposited, be it items or Pokémon. #At this stage you should now have five good Pokémon, and one other one, or whatever items you want to clone. #Go to the desk at the very right and talk to the receptionist. #Say that you wish to enter a battle, and register two Pokémon. #Accept that you wish to save the game, but when it gets to the part where you choose YES or NO to overwrite save data, turn your game off. #Turn your game back on. #You are standing at the counter. The glitch has succeeded. #When you turn your game on go to the Pokémon box. You should have two copies of all the Pokémon you wanted to clone, and if you deposited items you will have them in your box along with being held by the Pokémon in the PC. Note: Saving at any time throughout this glitch will render it impossible to do without reloading. Tutorial video Thanks to Kevin Salim for the video^-^! Nintendo DS Gym Music Glitch You'll need an R4 with HeartGold/SoulSilver versions for this glitch. Here's how to experience the glitch.. *Before playing, activate the Wild Shiny Pokémon cheat (wherein all Pokémon you encounter will be shiny) if you have. *Start and play until you reach Kanto. *Go to Vermillion City and battle Lt. Surge. *Once you defeat his first Pokémon sent out (like Electrode), the sound will change from the Gym fight music to the one when you earn Exp. Points from defeating wild Pokémon. The music will play throughout the battle. If the cheat is deactivated after that, everything'll go back to normal. There'll be no side effects either. It is unknown if it works with other Trainer battles. Max Repels Glitch Sometimes in Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver versions, after excessive use of Max Repels, a glitch will occur where you will encounter Pokémon in the wild no matter what, regardless of using Max Repels. A way to solve this glitch is to use any other repel (not Max), save, turn off your console/handheld, turn it back on and hope for the best. What may help is putting the strongest Pokémon in the front of your Party. There is no other known way to fix this glitch. Darkrai Glitch Note: This glitch can take up to five hours and is only recommended to those with A LOT of patience. (Have your Pokétch open to step counter at ALL TIMES.) First, go to Jubilife City. Then you will need to tweak (a kind of hacking) by going about 23 steps NORTH of the Pokémon Center and riding your bike up and down. This is because your characters movements are controlled by four squares surrounding it. If you get lucky, you will break out of the squares and a black "void" will appear on the west side of Jubilife. Using your bike, try to get into the void.As soon as you get in, register your Explorer Kit in the menu. From now on, you will not be able to open up your menu unless you want your game to get seriously messed up. Use the kit with Y and your game will encounter an error and shut down. Turn it back on and go exactly: *9 steps east *4 steps south *42 steps east *78 steps north You will now be in the Mystery Zone. Go east 50,000 steps (this will take about 70 minutes) and then go north another 42 steps. Now go east another 50,000 steps. You will reach an invisible wall. Keep trying to go through it in different areas and when you get through, you will be in Fake Sinnoh (a walk anywhere Sinnoh). You will be just east of Fullmoon Island. Find Newmoon Island, then go back to Fullmoon. Go to Newmoon Island again, and go inside of the forest/cave entrance. You will see Darkrai, it will be at Lv.50. Catch it and retrace your steps. Void Glitch Used to capture Pokémon such as Darkrai and Shaymin. You can use this glitch in Pokémon Diamond and Pearl. You enter the Void using the Tweaking Glitch, a good description of which is found on the HallofOrigin Forums. Save before using this glitch, as saving in certain parts of the Void may result in a BSoD, which, without use of an Action Replay, erases your save file. This glitch can also be performed in Pokémon HG/SS but cannot be used to catch legendary Pokémon. It can only be used to explore the void and works the same as Pokémon D/P most people don't know its secrets yet because it's a gen-4 game and pretty new. So if you want to go exploring in the void maybe you could figure something out. Acid Rain Glitch This glitch occurs when the move Pursuit is used to faint a Pokémon that is switching during a weather condition in Pokémon Platinum. During this glitch, several weather conditions appear simultaneously, and can cause Pokémon to be damaged, strangely, by their Abilites, i.e., "Togepi was hurt by its Hustle!" This glitch will not occur on the game Pokémon Battle Revolution for the Wii. Cloning Items D/P ONLY Enter a tag battle with a Pokémon that knows the move thief, and another with an item given to it. Make sure that the Pokémon with the move thief does not have anything held on it. At the start of the battle, use thief on your Pokémon with the master ball and you will clone it. This glitch is still being tested and does not work in the Kanto region. HG/SS; If you use the Action Replay or other devices too much you, will be unable to fly to the Pokémon League or look at the Kanto Region Map if you have not personally discovered it previously. Shaymin Glitch #Tweak using the Void Glitch. #You will be in Mystery Zone. #Go into Fake Sinnoh by taking a few thousand steps. #Find your way to Floaroma Town. #Walk a little more to find Seabreak Path. #Shaymin Land form will be there. Nintendo 3DS X/Y Lumiose City Glitch If a player saves in Lumiose City outside of shops their game will sometimes freeze and when the player restarts the game.their game save data will be deleted.This is why people are not saving in Lumiose City. Nintendo GameCube Pokémon Colosseum Poké Ball Glitch This glitch allows you to use any kind of Poké Ball in your inventory without reducing the amount of Poké Balls you have in a double battle. It requires you to have at least two different kinds of Poké Balls in your bag. On the first Pokémon's turn, use the Poké Ball you wish to duplicate on the Pokémon you wish to catch. Then, on the second Pokémon's turn, move that same kind of Poké Ball to another location via the Y button. It doesn't matter what else you do in that Pokémon's turn, as long as you do not move the Poké Ball back to its original spot. Your character will throw the Poké Ball, but the Poké Ball's stock in your inventory will not change. This is very useful if you don't want to lose your Master Ball. Category:Glitches